Fatal Addiction
by Duskywhiterose
Summary: Sequel to 'Love Quadruple'. Archie's gone forever and Jughead's blaming himself for it. Veronica wants to bring back the old Jughead, but what she doesn't realize is that doing so could change her forever.
1. Everything Changes

Veronica

Ever had someone tell you that pain starts to fade away or that your heart heals as time passes? I bet that someone who told you that didn't have to live with a friend who still agonizes after the death of his best friend and blames himself for it. The pain just doesn't go away when the reminder of what happened faces you every single day, looking like death itself.

I'm talking about Jughead. The famous Forsythe P. Jones. Looking at him, I bet you wouldn't recognize him at first glance at all. It's been seven months since that awful and fateful day since_ it _happened, seven months ago. Since Archie Andrews killed Cheryl Blossom and then committed suicide. Since he left us all forever, never to come back. Wow, look at me, getting all dramatic.

So much has changed since then. We've all started college, you know, stuff you do after high school. Betty Cooper, my best friend, got a scholarship to Brown University. Without Betty, I guess I'm a little glum. Okay, really glum. I miss her terribly. See, with all the money I have and with my popularity, I can practically _buy_ friends. Well, the shallow ones, anyway. And Betty's the only true friend I've ever had. Obviously, she's liked something about my personality. Otherwise, she'd never have stuck by me through thick and thin while growing up. And I know it's not because of my money. Trust me, I've had friends who'd acted like complete drones and agreed with everything I did, even if it was wrong. Betty never did that. If I did something wrong, Betty would let me have it. And still stay with me.

But as much as i miss her, I bet it's nowhere as near as how much Reggie Mantle must be missing her. Him, Juggie and I enrolled in Riverdale University. I know, with my money (okay, _Daddy's_ money), I could have gotten into any university I wanted. Maybe somewhere in France, with all those cute, hunky guys. So could Reggie. He was rich enough to move to Brown and be closer to Betty. But we didn't do that. We couldn't leave Juggie alone.

The once funny and highly annoying (to me anyway) Jughead was now a shadow of his former self. He's now turned into a complete simpleton. In the past, you couldn't see Jughead without food in his mouth. Now, I think he barely eats. In fact, I'm sure he doesn't eat at all unless someone forces him to. Juggie's always been skinny. I'd envy him for being able to eat so much without gaining so much as an ounce. I mean, come on, that is so unfair! All those expensive chocolates and truffles I could afford and never eat them without worrying about my waist line.

Um... anyway, back to Juggie. You know, it's like those anorexic girls you might come across in your lives and you can't help but turn around and look back. Same with Juggie. His eyes have sunken in and he has these hideous dark circles under his eyes. I have this really good undereye cream that works miracles but I doubt Juggie would go for that. His cheeks are pretty gaunt as well. _Too_ gaunt.

Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions but I feel that he _might_ have taken up drugs. I repeat, I'm probably jumping to conclusions. Betty always _did_ say that was my specialty. Reggie's now Jughead's roommate, which according to Reggie, was no easy feat. It took a lot of pulling of strings in the administrative and housing department at the university for Reggie to land Jughead as his roommate. And now that they are living together, well, let's just say Juggie isn't exactly the easiest person to live with right now.

As for me? I'm still living with my parents at our mansion. Daddy told me it would be a good experience for me if I lived on campus. But I absolutely _cannot_ imagine living in a tiny dorm room, sharing it with some complete stranger who's probably a slob anyway. Nope. I'll take my nice, cozy room, thank you very much. Besides, I couldn't survive without Fifi, my maid, anyway.

I better get a move along. Reggie just called me a few minutes ago telling me he needs to talk to me about Juggie. He said we could meet at the cafe, which is a few blocks away from the university campus. Poor Reggiekins. I feel so sorry for him sometimes. It must be so hard living so far away from the love of your life. Betty didn't want to go to Brown at first. Reggie forced her to go, saying he wanted to see her accomplish her lifelong dream. Betty always wanted to be a writer. When Betty hesitated, Reggie told her the distance could be good for them. Like, it could be some kind of test to see whether their love is true or not. He said it would make their relationship stronger. Isn't that just _darling? _And before Betty left for Brown, guess what happened?

Go on, guess.

Give up?

_They got engaged! _Isn't that just so romantic? I thought so too.

As I turned on the engine of my Porche, I wondered what Reggie wanted to tell me.Was Juggie okay?Was he making progress? I hoped so. I haven't talked to Juggie for the past two months. Mostly because he skips classes and pretty much stay in his room all day.It's almost the end of November and I've been meaning to talk to him and ask him to my annual Christmas Eve party. I hoped everythingwas okay.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter. Short, I know, but the ones after this will be longer.**

**Just so it doesn't get confusing, here is what I'm doing. I'm going to be writing stories in everyone's point of view. This was Veronica's and I hope I nailed it. Her way of talking and personality, I mean.**

**Oh, and I put up another picture on deviantARTof Archie and the gang, depicting the epilogue of Love Quadruple. I admit, it's not as good as the Betty picture I made earlier, but meh. I think the grass looks better than anything else.**

**Reviews are highly welcome and appreciated:)**


	2. A Simple Plan

Reggie

I felt an uneasy sensation of dread in the pit of my stomach as I sipped my extra strong coffee. I glanced at my watch. Knowing Veronica, she'd probably just want to doll herself up before stepping out of her house. It's like she was going to some kind of fancy schmancy party instead of just meeting me here at the café. So, in other words, I had a good sixty minutes to kill before she arrived.

Going back to the dreadful feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's about Jug. Trust me, Jughead Jones has got to be the most difficult person to live with. He wasn't the same carefree, easy-going guy he used to be before the whole Archie incident. I could probably have gotten my own apartment to crash in but I didn't. I needed to stay close to Jug. Ever since Archie died, he'd been completely different. And I couldn't just let him practically pine away. He was my friend. He was Archie's friend. And Archie would have wanted us to take care of Jug.

There's another reason why I never bothered to get my own apartment. In order to afford one, I needed a job. I know what you're thinking. I'm filthy rich. I can live wherever I want, right? Yeah, well, see, my dad and I don't get along very well. My dad, the famous Ricky Mantle, owned a book publishing company, and had always been so engrossed in his work, he never had time for me or my mother. Which is why my mom left us when I was still pretty young. My dad must have felt bad for me so he'd try to make me happy by buying me whatever I asked for. And we all know what that kind of parenting does to kids. Naturally, I grew up a brat and stayed one at that. That is, until I fell in love with Betty.

Getting my own apartment meant asking dear old father for a handout. And if I was going to make a name for myself in the world, I was going to do it myself.

I swirled the coffee in my cup gently, thinking about what had happened earlier that day. I was coming out of the bathroom when I saw Jug suddenly sneak something underneath his pillow. I pretended not to notice and I guessed he bought it too. I tried making casual conversation but Jug didn't seem like he wanted to talk much and left. Quickly I looked underneath the pillow and my heart sped up when I saw a couple of used syringes. That explained everything! Jughead coming back to the dorm room when it was almost dawn, looking drunk and smelling like smoke. He was doing drugs. When I'd ask him what was wrong, he'd brush me off, saying it's none of my business.

Putting my chin on my hand and staring out at the crowd, I wondered how to break the news to Veronica. I thought back to our senior year in high school, where Jug confessed to me that he was in love with Ron. But looking at Jug, you wouldn't think so, with the way he had been avoiding her. Should I tell Ron? Maybe I should give it a little more time.

While I pondered over this, I barely noticed as someone sat at my table across from me.

"Hey."

I looked up and saw that it was a girl from my history class. Natalie something. I groaned inwardly. She had been coming onto me in her supposedly discreet way, even though I told her a million times that I was engaged. She just didn't get it. I smiled tightly, wishing she'd just disappear.

"I noticed you were all alone," she said, sipping her own coffee.

"I'm waiting for a friend."

"Oh." I could tell she was searching for an excuse to stay with me longer. Natalie was beautiful. Blond, blue-eyed just like Betty. Smart too. There had been a time when I'd have jumped at this opportunity and wasted no time accepting an invitation that Natalie was so obviously giving. A glance at the ring on my finger reminded me just how lucky I was not to be like that anymore.

"Hey listen. You wanna meet up with me at my place tonight?" When I didn't respond, she quickly added, "You know, for the history exam we have on Monday."

I smirked. I've had countless girls throw themselves at me, so I knew a pick-up line when I heard one.

"Can't. I'm meeting a friend tonight." I looked around casually, wishing Veronica would show up already. As if on cue, Veronica materialized at the door, and I sighed in relief. She looked around and spotted me, her lips curving up in an amused smile when she spotted Natalie. She quickly walked up to our table.

"So, Reggie. You ready for the movie tonight?" Veronica asked. Natalie looked from me to Veronica and then back to me. I realized she was expecting one of us to ask her to join us. Like _that _would happen. After a few more seconds of uncomfortable silence, she got up and rolled her eyes. "Later," she said, and walked away to another table where her friends sat.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "She knows you're engaged, right?" I nodded. "Then why doesn't she just freakin' leave you alone? She's so annoying." I merely shrugged. The answer was pretty obvious: the 'ole Mantle charm. But I figured I'd just let it drop.

"Hold on, I'm seriously craving a low-fat mocha latte." She grabbed her purse and headed for the counter to place her order.

While she was gone, I began to think about Betty again. I really missed her. Four years of separation would be complete and total torture. I know I could have asked her to stay. She'd have listened, too. But I couldn't do that. I couldn't stop Betty from trying to fulfil her dream of being a famous writer for my own insecurities, could I?

Yes, that's right. I, the great Reggie Mantle, had insecurities. Betty is this perfect angel, you know? And let's just say I'm no angel myself. How a girl like her could ever be with a guy like me is beyond my understanding. But I'm glad that happened. And I didn't want to lose her to some super-smart writing stud in Brown who's closer in personality to her than I am. Which is why I insisted we get engaged. I know this might not seem like the right reason to get engaged. But what if one day Betty found someone better, then looked back at me and saw this egotistical person? I don't think I can handle that. Betty's my life.

Veronica came back and sat at the table. I saw her cup was filled with whipped cream that towered a good three inches over the brim. "I thought you said low-fat."

She smiled mischievously. "The guy at the counter talked me into getting the extra whipped cream for only $2.25." She looked back and waved at the guy, who smiled and waved back. "He sure is cute."

"Uh, Ron? The guy ripped you off. The extra whipped cream only costs twenty-five cents," I said, amused.

"Oh. Really?" She looked confused for a moment before shrugging nonchalantly. "What's two extra bucks?"

I kept myself silent. Ron wouldn't know since she'd had everything handed to her on a silver platter. Then again, so did I.

"So, is he a hunk or what?"

I raised an eyebrow at the question. Was this what Ronnie and Betty would always talk about? "Uh, I guess so. Don't get too attached though."

Veronica stopped sipping her latte. "Why not?"

I wanted to tell Ron so badly about Jug's feelings for her. But I couldn't. What if Jug didn't feel that way anymore? That would complicate a lot of things. "Forget it."

"If you say so." She leaned forward conspiratorially. "So what did you want to tell me about Juggie?"

I almost smiled. Veronica was the only one who would refer to him as 'Juggie'. Betty would too, sometimes, but not as much as Ron. I found it quite endearing. I took a deep breath. "I found something underneath Jug's pillow. A couple of syringes." I looked around to make sure nobody was listening. "I think he's into drugs now, Ron."

"_Aha!_ I knew it!" Ron screamed. I grinded my teeth, agitated. Some of the patrons stared at Veronica before looking away. Lowering her voice, she whispered, "I knew it."

"You did?" I asked surprised. "How?"

"Reggie, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. Have you _seen _Juggie? He looks positively horrible!"

"You have a point." I said. "What are we going to do?"

Veronica didn't say anything. Obviously, she didn't know what to do from there either. Suddenly, I had and idea. "Ron, I've tried talking to Jug about it but he just brushes me off. Maybe if you talk to him, he'll listen?" The more I thought about it, the better the idea sounded. Perhaps Veronica could reach and touch the Jughead we all knew before Archie's death.

I half expected her to refuse. But Veronica was quiet as she was pondering over this. Finally, she nodded. "Okay. I'll try. I'll stop by tomorrow. I haven't seen Juggie for a while now."

I smiled. Things were starting to look up. Jughead loved Veronica, and I knew he'd listen to her. He just had to. How could you say no to the one you loved?

* * *

**Thanks krazykrazykt (try saying your username 10 times really fast. Lol. It's a nice tongue twister).**

**Avanell, this is definitely a Veronica/Jughead centered story. But whether or not they'll end up together, I guess you'd have to keep reading to find out :p**

**Heartlove, that is so sweet of you to create an account just to review :) Thanks for the best wishes, I hope you and everybody else like this story as much as the last one :)**


	3. Feelings Long Forgotten

Jughead

I was at my computer, browsing around through endless websites aimlessly. I guess you could say that the internet became the closest thing I had to my social life.

I could see Reggie in the reflection of my computer screen. He would glance at his wristwatch ever five minutes or so. I guess he was waiting for somebody. Probably one of his thick-necked beer-guzzling frat buddies. I put on my headphones and listened to Breaking Benjamin's Blow Me Away at maximum volume. I was listening to the song for the fourth time, before a paper-ball hit me gently on the back of my head. I turned around, a little irritated. "What?"

"You couldn't hear me, Needle-nose," Reggie said, using his old nick-name for me. So I had a long nose. I didn't care. His insults had long lost their harshness. I turned around to face my computer again, taking my headphones off and letting them hang around my neck. "I wanted to know if you could do me a favor?" he said, after I didn't say anything.

"Sure."

"A friend of mine is stopping by soon. And I need to leave for a few minutes."

I turned around to face Reggie again. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Just don't go anywhere until he comes, okay? I don't want him to think there's nobody in here and leave."

I nodded. "A fraternity friend?"

To my curiosity, he hesitated before replying. "Yeah."

I smirked. Probably some egotistical jerk like Reggie. "Don't expect me to entertain him, though. I'm gonna leave as soon as he shows up."

Reggie nodded and got up from his bed. He checked the pockets of his jeans to make sure he had his wallet and keys before slinging his leather jacket over his shoulder. He headed for the door and turned around to face me again, his hand on the door knob. He had a little amused smile on his lips.

"What?" I asked, a little irked.

He shook his head. "Nothing." And with that, he left.

Closing my eyes, I leaned back into the chair and tried to rub the tiredness out of my eyes. After a few more seconds of stretching I decided to get up and head for the tiny kitchen. I knew a nice cold beer was awaiting me in the little fridge.

I opened the can and flopped down on the sofa, my feet propped up on the coffee table. I stared at the blank screen of the television, my mind on a lot of things. And most of them centered on Archie. When he passed away, initially I had blamed myself. Like, if I hadn't told him about Cheryl, maybe he would be alive now.

I took a big gulp of my beer. The gang was worried about me. I knew it. I had practically stopped meeting up with them again. I'd ignore Reggie's invitation to go to Pop's or the bar or anywhere else he suggested. I didn't reply to Betty's emails. And I just avoided Veronica altogether.

My head tilted backwards onto the headrest and I closed my eyes as I thought of Veronica. Before I could imagine about anything else other than her beautiful violet eyes, there was a knock on the door. Irritated, I placed the beer on the coffee table and wiped my hands onto the back of my old tattered and torn jeans. I saw my car keys on the table and picked it up on my way to the door. I had no intention to amuse or babysit Reg's friend for him. I opened the door and was about to tell the guy about Reggie. And then I froze.

Veronica Lodge stood in front of me, looking as elegant and beautiful as ever. In fact, more so than high school. She was smiling at me nervously. I noticed that she had cut her long raven hair and it was now shoulder-length. The tan she sported in high school was gone too, he pale skin contrasting sharply with her black hair and crimson red lipstick. I realized my mouth had been hanging open during the whole ordeal and clamped it shut.

"Juggie."

"Veronica," I simply said, trying to clear my expression of long-lost feelings. Feelings I had promised myself never to dwell on again.

She walked inside without waiting for me to invite her in and stopped in the middle of the room, looking around. I stood helplessly at the door, not knowing what to do. I decided I could stay for a few more minutes. I closed the door and put the keys back on the table.

"So... this is where you and Reggie live now," she said carefully. "It's nice. Of course, it could be better."

I killed the urge to roll my eyes. But I couldn't stop the sarcasm from creeping into my voice when I said, "It's not what a rich girl like you could be used to. But it's comfy for me and Reg."

She turned around quickly, looking at me disapprovingly. "That's not what I meant. I was just thinking about a few redecorating ideas, that's all."

I didn't say anything. And for a few seconds neither did she. She just stood there, looking at me with this concerned expression on her face that I've seen too many times since Archie's death. "How have you been, Juggie?" she asked me quietly.

"Can't complain," I replied. At first Veronica didn't say anything. Suddenly, she threw herself at me and hugged me, her arms around my waist. I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. So I just put my arms around her too, somewhat awkwardly, and hugged back.

"I missed you."

My eyed widened. Did Veronica Lodge just say she had missed me? "Why?" I asked suspiciously.

Veronica didn't pull back but her embrace loosened slightly. "I miss the way you'd always annoy me. the way you were so carefree and so... happy." She pulled back to look at my face.

I took my hands off of her. "Who told you I'm not happy?"

She looked around the small room and her eyes landed on the beer on the coffee table. She looked back at me. "You drink?"

I shrugged. "Sometimes." At her incredulous expression, I added, "I'm not an alcoholic, Ron." She looked relieved. "What, aren't you going to lecture me on underage drinking or something?"

Veronica walked over to the sofa and sat down gingerly, making sure there weren't any crumbs on the sofa. "I've had champagne and wine before, you know. At Daddy's parties, and at our family dinners. So, no. I'm not shocked." Her nose wrinkled adorably as she looked at the beer again. "But I don't understand how you can drink beer. That stuff is nasty."

I smirked. "So, what brings you here today?" I sat next to her on the sofa, making sure to keep my distance.

Veronica was smoothing down the front of her skirt and crossed her legs. I had to forcefully tear my gaze away. "I actually wanted to talk to _you_, Juggie," she began in a more serious voice. She looked around the little dorm room again. "Reggie said he'd be here. I don't see him."

"He said he'd be back soon," I said, looking at the clock on the wall behind me. 8:30. Reggie had been gone for 40 minutes? But... _oh no_. My heart started speeding out of control. No, no, no. That lying, no good...

"Juggie?" Veronica said. "Are you okay? You look pale."

I stared at her wordlessly. This had been Reggie's trick. He had wanted me to talk to Ron about my feelings. I laughed bitterly.

"What's so funny?"

I focused on her again. "Nothing."

Veronica raised an eyebrow. "This isn't some kind of symptom or.. or.. after-effect, is it?"

Symptom? After-effect? "What are you talking about?"

Juggie, listen to me, please." She scooted forward and placed a hand on my knee. I looked from her face to her hand and then back to her face again, interested in where this was going. "I know you're depressed about Archie," she continued, looking deeply into my eyes with the beautiful violet ones of her own. "But taking drugs is _not_ the answer." She paused, biting her lip.

What the... "Who told you I was doing drugs?" I asked, a little too loudly.

"I... Reggie told me. He said he found a couple of used syringes under your pillow and, well, he thought..." she trailed off, looking highly unsure of herself.

"What is his and _your _problem?" I exploded. I jumped up from the couch. So did Veronica. She moved closer as if she wanted to touch me, wanted to comfort me, but stopped herself. "Juggie, please."

I stopped pacing and turned to face her again. "You wanna know the truth? Fine. I've made a friend who has an addictive drug problem. His room was being searched by the cops while I was there so I saw them first and decided to hide them and then dispose them carefully."

Veronica looked at me, dumbfounded. "Why didn't you just throw them away immediately?"

"You think the cops wouldn't bother to check his trash, too?" I could feel my anger building up. "What do you guys take me for, Ron? Yeah, sure, I'm a little depressed over Archie as much as I'm sure _you_ guys are," I yelled, failing to mask the bitter note in my voice. I was sure Veronica noticed it. "But it doesn't mean I'd go take drugs to ease my pain!"

"Well, can you blame us? You're always keeping everything to yourself! You never hang out with us anymore!" she screamed. "In case you didn't know or were too selfish to notice, we care about you!"

I didn't answer immediately. And for a minute, everything was quiet. "Why do _you_ care, Veronica?" I asked quietly.

Veronica didn't answer. She looked at me, confused.

And then it happened. The next thing I knew, I had crossed what little distance was left between us and pulled her fiercely toward me... and kissed her. And not a gentle, shy kiss either. It was all consuming, a most passionate kiss, the kind that I couldn't even imagine in my fantasies. And Veronica kissed back just as passionately, like this was meant to happen. Her fingers raked through my thick black hair while my hands decided to have a mind of their own.

One thing lead to another. I felt Ronnie's hands trying to undo the button of my old shirt and I stopped kissing her. This is what I had always wanted. Wordlessly, I picked Veronica up and carried her over to my bed. I laid her down gently.

That night Veronica and I made love.

* * *

**Well, Alana Smithy, the part about Reggie's dad being a book publishing owner and his name being Ricky, is true. I thought I'd go research the characters a little before writing about them. The part about his mom, however, I made up to fit the story. We don't really see a lot of his mom in the comics and it's usually some un-named person. And um, about the whole drug-centered part, well, this chapter is where the drug part ends :p Sorry... I felt that despite the whole Archie ordeal, Juggie's still too calm and rationalto get into a drug habit :) **

**Thank you krazykrazykt and Doctor of Writing :)**

**Bet nobody was expecting _this_ ending to the chapter, huh?**


	4. Home For Christmas

Betty

I sat at the table at the café and sipped my tall vanilla latte. It was almost Christmas and I couldn't wait to get my exams out of the way before I could go back to Riverdale and see my friends and family again. It had been so long. I missed everybody, especially Reggie.

Smiling, I looked down at my hand that was wrapped around the Styrofoam cup. The diamond ring I now sported on my left hand glinted slightly whenever it would catch the light in the dimly lit Starbucks café. I touched the little diamond, thinking about the day when Reggie had proposed to me. He had even done the whole getting-on-one-knee routine. I sighed again. I was happy. I had everything and everything was going according to my liking. I was engaged to Reggie, who loved me more than anything. I was enrolled at Brown, one of the most prestigious universities in the country. I felt content as everything in my life was going according to plan.

"Betty? Is that you?"

I looked up, startled. Could it be? Yes, it was…

"Jason!" I squealed, jumping up from my chair and almost toppling the table over in my excitement. Jason quickly crossed the few steps between us and enveloped me in a huge bear hug. "Oh my gosh, Jason! What are you doing here?"

He released me and pulled back a chair and proceeded to sit down. So did I. "I got into Brown this semester. I can't believe you did, too," he said, after glancing at the pile of books on the table. "What are you majoring in?"

"English," I replied, pushing a lock of hair out of my face.

"Ah, becoming a writer, aren't you?"

I nodded, feeling somewhat shy. Writing had always been my passion. Pursuing my dream as a novelist only made sense to me. "What about you?"

"Visual arts. My main focus is on photography."

"Very nice."

"Yeah, I thought so, too." He gave me a confident smile. "Hold on, I'll go grab some caffeine and I'll be right back." I smiled and nodded.

When he left, I felt somewhat more relaxed and happier. Finally. Someone I knew from Riverdale is at Brown, too. I couldn't believe my luck. At least now I wouldn't feel so homesick after all.

As I sipped my latte, Jason sauntered up back to the table with his coffee in his hand. "Ah, espresso. Can't beat the good old strong stuff," he said, settling into the chair and taking a whiff of his strong concoction.

"Ugh. Too strong for me. I'll have my latte any day," I said, turning the page of my book.

A few seconds of silence passed between us. Neither of us said anything. I kept on reading my book and when I looked up to look at Jason, he seemed to be looking around the café with a vacant expression. Like he was watching but not being aware of his observation. "Penny for your thoughts, Jason?" I asked, closing my book. I thought that was enough studying for one night.

Jason took a deep breath and looked at me with an intense gaze. Suddenly, my stomach was filled with butterflies. But it was more of the dreaded feeling than the excited kind. I wasn't sure what was coming but I've dated Jason long enough to know what that expression meant.

"Um… I was just wondering Betty. If you would like to go out with me." He looked at me earnestly, his fingers tapping onto the table. I knew for a fact that it wasn't Jason's sign of impatience. He was just nervous. After all, I went out with the guy back in high school.

I sighed. I realized I had been sighing a lot lately. "Jason," I began. But he cut me off.

"I know, I know, it's all so sudden. And, I mean, I dunno. Would you go out with me this Saturday? I mean, you're not seeing anyone, are you?"

"Actually, I am."

"You mean you're still with Reggie?" he asked incredulously.

I wasn't sure I liked his tone. The gang back home in Riverdale knew that Reggie and I had been an item in high school. The whole school knew. "What do you mean 'still'?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders. "I just meant that, well, since you're here at Brown and he's all the way back in Riverdale, you guys might have broken it off." He looked at the cup in his hand and moved it in small circles, swirling the coffee inside. "Reggie doesn't seem like the long-distance relationship type, if you ask me."

I almost smirked. How little did Jason know Reggie. "We're engaged. Reggie proposed to me just before I left for Brown."

He looked back up to me again, his coffee forgotten. "What? Are you serious?"

I smiled from ear to ear. "Yes we are. We're planning to get married after graduation."

Jason shook his head and gave a low whistle. "Man, I don't believe it."

"What?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"I mean back in high school, I just thought since Archie rejected you, you were using Reggie as a rebound. I didn't think you guys were THAT serious."

"What!" I asked, a little too loudly. The other patrons turned to look at us with curious stares. A little embarrassed, I lowered my voice. "Archie didn't reject me. I broke up with him because it wasn't working out between us."

"Good for you, Betty. I didn't understand what you saw in that loser," Jason said, a bitter note creeping into his voice.

I was about to defend Archie before realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Cheryl Blossom. Of course Jason would still hate Archie. He was the one who killed Cheryl before committing suicide himself. I felt a wave of sorrow wash over me as the memories flashed in front of my eyes. "Jason," I whispered, as I reached across the table to take his cold hand in mine and squeezed gently.

Jason looked at the hand and then to my face before looking away quickly. But I knew he was looking away so I couldn't see the single tear that rolled down his cheek. "Jason, look at me." I heard him take in a shaky breath. "Please."

He turned to look at me and in his eyes I saw so much loneliness and sadness that I could feel my heart break. Jason and Cheryl were not only brother and sister. They were twins. I've always heard about some kind of special bond that exists between twins, which is supposedly stronger than the bond between other siblings. I don't know how true that is. But looking at Jason, I was ready to believe that theory. Obviously he and Cheryl must have shared that special bond.

Jason sighed again and started to gather his things. "I'm sorry, Betty. I didn't mean to ruin this evening. I better get going. I have an exam on Monday, too."

I nodded my head. "Remember, Jason. If you ever need a friend to talk to, I'm always there for you."

He smiled. "I know. Thanks, Betty. You've always been a great friend." He paused a few moments before continuing. "Reggie's one lucky guy."

I smiled shyly at the comment before Jason bent down to give me a short but friendly hug. I watched him walk away before looking at my wristwatch. 10:48 pm. I was wondering if I should get in another hour of studying when suddenly my cell phone rang. Without looking at the caller ID, I flipped open the phone and held it against my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Babe."

My bad mood vanished instantly. I could recognize that sexy drawl anywhere. "Reggie!"

"Hey doll. How's my favorite girl doing tonight?"

I sighed. "Okay, I guess. I was studying for my finals. God, I'm so tired. What's up?"

"Let's just say I managed to make a little progress with Jug and Ron."

My ears perked up and my eyes widened slightly. "What?"

"You heard me. I asked Veronica to go talk to Jug. They're alone at the dorm right now as we speak. I'm hanging out in the lobby and it's been over two hours. So far, Veronica hasn't left."

"Oh?" I said, wondering why Veronica hadn't left already. "Oh… oh!" I suddenly had a fit of the giggles. "Reggie, you sly little devil."

He didn't say anything but I could almost see the devilish smile on his handsome face. "Right. So either they've killed each other in an argument or I'd say they've put their differences aside and are getting along a little too nicely, don't you think?"

"Still, let's not jump to conclusions. Just because Veronica is apparently staying the night there doesn't mean anything's happening."

"You're no fun."

"I'm just saying that if anything's happened, Veronica's going to call me and tell me all about it tomorrow. So let's just wait before forming opinions, Reg."

"Alright, okay. You can wait for the phone call. I'll just know by the smile on Jug's face that we made progress."

For a few moments neither of us said anything. My thoughts dwelled back to Jason. And I guess Reggie must have sensed some tension because he said, "What's wrong, Betty?"

I sighed. "It's Jason. I just met him a few minutes ago and-"

"Jason?"

"Yes, Jason Blossom? Cheryl's brother?"

"What's he doing there?"

For a moment I was taken aback by his sudden harsh tone. And then I smiled slyly. Everyone knew Jason and I had dated a while back in high school. And Reggie was just jealous. "Reggie, it's really nothing. He knows you and I are engaged. You don't have a thing to worry about."

"Fine. I'd still be careful if I was you. I don't trust that guy."

I laughed. "Reggie, I should get going. It's pretty late and I need to be up early tomorrow to study."

"Okay."

"You're not upset are you?" I asked, a little worried.

"No. I'm not. I just miss you."

"I miss you, too," I replied, feeling a little sad.

More silence.

"Hey," he whispered suddenly.

"What?"

"I love you, babe."

I smiled. "I love you, too, Reggie. I can't wait to come home for Christmas."

"Me, neither. G'night, Bets."

"Bye." I turned off my cell phone.

Gathering my books I thought about the events that happened a few minutes earlier. About Jason. Maybe I should invite him to Ron's Christmas party. He'd like that.

* * *

**Thank you SO much for the reviews, everybody. I know it's been ages since I last updated. With classes and major writer's block, it felt as if I'd never finish this. But since it's summer, I feel my writer's block being lifted for some reason. Anyway, I should wrap the whole story by the end of this summer, if not sooner. **

** I felt this chapter lacked a lot of something I can't put my finger on. I guess it's 'cuz I haven't written in a while... shrug. I dunno. **


	5. A Big Mistake

Veronica

My eyes fluttered open and my lips stretched into a nice languid smile. It was the best night ever. I couldn't remember ever sleeping that peacefully and comfortably. I snuggled under the covers even further. I grimaced when the light from the rising sun peeking through the half-open blinds created a pattern of light and dark stripes onto my bed and glared into my eyes. With an annoyed grunt, I turned to face the other way… and froze.

There, with his lightly freckled back toward me, lay Jughead Jones. His body rose and fell back down gently with every breath he took. Immediately last night's events dawned upon me like a ton of bricks. _No… _

Juggie suddenly gave a loud snore. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck rise. How could this have happened? How could I have been so careless? How… what… I started to panic. _Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no…_

Suddenly the alarm rang and I flinched_. Oh my God. He's was going to wake up now. Oh no, how can I face him after what we did? Oh my God, it's going to be so awkward!_ I quickly grabbed the blanket, covering myself, preparing for the most awkward conversation I'd ever have to have in my life.

A few seconds passed. Ten. Twenty. Fourty. A minute. I continued to stare at Juggie's back, a little incredulous now. The shrill alarm continued to ring but Juggie was barely moving. If it wasn't for his soft snoring, I'd have thought he was dead, that somehow I must have done something to hurt him. It rang for another minute before I got a little annoyed and reached over him to turn the alarm clock off. I waited for another few seconds wondering if he would wake up before shaking my head in annoyance and getting out of bed.

I found my clothes strewn everywhere. My shirt was hanging on the lamp at the other corner of the room and I blushed. How did it end up _there_? Forcing the images of what happened last night out of my mind, I quickly put my clothes back on, found my purse and was about to get out of Juggie's room. But I stopped. I couldn't just walk out of his room like this. Not after what just happened. Sighing, I closed the door and walked back in. I found a pencil and some paper on Juggie's desk. My hand poised on the paper, I racked my brain for what to write on such a circumstance.

_Thanks for the lovely time Juggie but I had to run. Hope you didn't mind. _

No. Too casual.

_Gotta run Juggie! Keep in touch!_

Gosh, what was wrong with me? At that moment I was longing for Betty's creative ability of knowing just what to say at every occasion. I sighed. There was only one thing I could do. Just be straight forward about it. I scribbled on the paper quickly.

_Juggie._

_We need to talk about last night. Call me._

Should I write "_Love, Veronica_" or would just "_Veronica_" be enough? But that would be way too impersonal after what happened. I sighed. I didn't have time for this. I just ended it with "_Ronnie_."

I folded the note in half, tiptoed over to the bed where for some reason, Juggie's snore had gotten louder each time. Placing the note on his desk, I stood there and stared at him. I could feel a hint of fondness growing inside of me but dismissed it as an after effect of what had happened. I turned to leave and opened the door, squelching the desire to look back at him one more time and walked out.

I heaved a big sigh of relief. That was close. I really didn't know how to deal with Juggie if he had woken up.

As I walked out to the car, I had the sudden urge to cry. What was wrong with me? What had I done? Some of the students milling around the dorms stared at me curiously and I quickly wiped away my tears with the back of my hand. I got inside my car and shoved my key in the ignition, which was a little hard since my vision was blurred with tears again.

As I tore out of the parking lot, and onto the main road, my tears subsided but it felt like a heavy weight had been placed upon my heart.

He was drunk! He probably didn't even realize what he was doing! _But I did,_ I thought to myself. I knew exactly what I was doing. I wasn't drunk. The tears threatened to fall again. But I angrily willed myself not to cry again. At least not until I got home, safe and sound in my room.

Last night flashed through my mind. I remember so clearly how worried I felt about Juggie when I thought he was doing drugs. And how relieved I was when I found out that he didn't. I remember the way he held me, the way he kissed me, the way he was so gentle… and not once did I try to stop him.

I stopped in front of my mansion. But my thoughts were still on Juggie. I'll be honest. I'm not like Betty. When she had feelings for Reggie, she denied them for a long time. When I fall for someone, I know it. I'm not in denial. I admit that I've been harboring feelings for Juggie for a while. Ever since Archie's death. I just never thought much of it until right now.

I feel so messed up. I walk up the stairs to the mansion and smile distractedly at Smithers, our butler, who has opened the door for me.

"Miss Lodge?"

"Huh? Oh, what is it Smithers?"

The butler looks unaffected by my serious lack of attention. "I said, would Miss Lodge care for a cup of coffee?"

"No, Smithers. But thank you for asking. I'll be up in my room."

"Yes, Miss." And with that he walks away.

I sighed for what seems like the hundredth time today and climbed up the stairs. My room feels so cozy and comforting and I practically throw myself onto my bed. I didn't want to cry anymore.

It had been my first time, ever. And I can't say that I didn't like it. I did. But did Juggie like it as much too? Or was he too drunk to realize what he was doing? I considered calling Betty and asking for her advice. But then I stopped. Betty's having her finals. And I didn't want to mess up her concentration with my problems. It can wait till she comes home. _I think I'll just rest my eyes._

I drifted off into a long, dreamless sleep. And didn't realize that my cell phone had been set on silence. That was the biggest mistake I ever made.


	6. Notice

Sorry, guys. I didn't read the guidelines and realized we can't post Archie stories here. Sigh Thanks for the heads-up. I don't want my account deleted :(

If I'm gonna continue posting the story, I'll write it down on my homepage. Thanks for your reviews and support, guys :)


	7. An Update

Hi everyone :)

It really has been a while, hasn't it? Talk about a super long writer's block! Let me tell you something. I really loved writing those stories. I really enjoyed receiving reviews, both compliments and constructive criticisms. And reading all those reviews over the years, I feel a sense of pride and joy that my stories actually moved people the way they did.

To be honest, I thought people had forgotten about my stories. It has been many years since I published the last chapter of Fatal Addiction. Almost 7 years. But then I read some of the reviews and realized I was still getting a review every now and then, the latest one being in December of last year for Fatal Addictions and January of this year for Love Quadruple.

I'd love to continue Fatal Addiction on Fanfiction itself but I realize Archie Comic fiction isn't allowed here anymore and I can't risk having my stories removed or my account being shut down because of it. So I've decided to move Fatal Addiction to Deviantart. Please visit my profile to view the link to my Deviantart page. My username is the same as it is for Fanfiction: duskywhiterose.

I've decided to rewrite the story a little and change the narration while staying true to the pairing. Predominantly Veronica/Jughead and Betty/Reggie/Jason mixed in. Oh yes. There's definitely trouble in paradise. I'm working on the first chapter and it should be up in a week.

To the people who like Love Quadruple and Fatal Addiction, thank you so much for being this ridiculously patient (if you're still waiting). For those who understandably gave up on me a long time ago (I don't blame you one bit), I hope you're curious enough to want to read again :)

Love,

Duskywhiterose


End file.
